The Sister's Grim
by AW555
Summary: Two girls, two sisters, both related, but so different. What happens when they have to defeat a real evil witch? What happens when the fairy tales come true? MINI SERIESDisclaimer : I don't own The Brother's Grim or anyone or anything in it.


Once upon a time in 1762.…..

In the town of Dummköpfe, the villagers were horrified. Every night horrible screeches were heard in the old shed out by the miller's place. The miller swore he had seen the horrible beast that made the noises.

"The Ghost Witch is her name" he told the Mayor, "She comes every other night to horrify our animals."

The mayor had his guides search all through the lands to find one who could defeat this horrible witch, but they found none. Finally, one of the messengers told his mayor of two ghoul hunters that were famous across most of the land. Of course, the mayor sent for them immediately……..

The Narrator's P.O.V

Rosemary sighs as she waits on her sister Brook. Rosemary was 24, 3 years older then her sister Brook. Rosemary was a beautiful bleach blonde, with blue eyes, and was a perfect 5,8. While Brook on the other hand was a dirty blonde, with dark green eyes, and was 5,6.

"Come ON Brook, the mayor wants us their TODAY not next week," Rosemary says impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your girdle on," Brook smirks at her sister as she gets on the horse.

Now first, I must explain some things. Rosemary and Brook were totally different in not only looks, but nature. Rosemary was a beautiful, graceful, feminine woman. She wore dresses, (Though she made sure she could move easily and run in them for their adventures.) and such girl things like that.

Brook on the other hand didn't. She had a tom boyish attitude, tripped over her feet, and HATED dresses more then Spain hates England. She wore pants and t-shirts. (Though they were beautiful and showed her figure, they just were not in style at this time.)

Rosemary glares at her sister as she grabs the reigns to the horses she's on, and slaps them on the horse. The horse takes off and Brook does the same to her horse, taking off after her sister.

At Dummköpfe

Rosemary looks around her as she enters the town of Dummköpfe. There were very few villagers out at the moment. She stops her horse at one of the horse stables in the middle of town. She smiles in a flirting way at the stable helper who gets her off her horse. She scoffs at her sister who just jumps off her horse and hands the reigns to one of the other stable helpers.

"Would you be so kind to show us to your mayor?" Rosemary asks the boy.

"Yes ma am I would," the boy says as he takes her hand and shows her to the mayor's office.

Brook follows, looking disgustedly at her sister.

The mayor was a fine man. He had the way of a friendly old grandfather. He was big and burly, but yet very kind.

"How much do you think all this will cost?" The mayor asks nervously looking at the plans Rosemary and put in front of him.

Rosemary grimaces,

"I would say. About 100 gold coins."

The mayor sighs and nods,

"Alright, just get it done."

Rosemary smirks at Brook who smiles back at her.

That Night

"Now Mr.Dunsby when we tell you to hide we mean it. No if ands or buts about it alright?" Brook tells the old miller as she hands him a shield.

"Now this shield will protect you from evil powers. It was made from dragon scales," she assures him.

Mr.Dunsby grimaces but nods and holds the shield shakily in front of him. Rosemary brings a huge case inside of the old shed. She opens to and pulls out a cross bow and throws it to her sister.

"It's a witch so that means we need an arrow of children's tears through the heart," Rosemary tells Mr.Dunsby as she grabs one of her specially made arrows.

"Me and my sister ordered these arrows from the Indies, they are able to hold liquid in this little bottle area above the actual arrow part," she shows the miller.

Mr.Dunsby nods and watches as she gets out a syringe and a bottle with the label Children's Tears. She then uses the syringe to get about half of what was in the bottle of Children's Tears into the bottle above the arrow.

"There we go," she hands the arrow to Brook.

Brook places it in the cross bow just as a horrid screech fills the whole shed.

"It-it's her," stutters the old miller, "It's the Ghost Witch."

At that moment, the shed doors fly open, and in flies a horrid looking woman. Her flesh as white as snow. Her hair was a graying white color and she wore a dress of brown.

"THE HEART BROOK, SHOOT FOR THE HEART WHILE YOU CAN," Rosemary shouts to her sister over the roaring sound of the wind.

Brook takes aim at the witch and pulls the trigger, only to find the trigger is stuck.

"I CAN'T SHE'S GOT IT UNDER HER CONTROL," she shouts back to her sister.

The witch flies at Rosemary and she takes out a metal cross with a button n the side, which she pushes and the cross it covered in flames. The witch shrieks and flies back to where she originally was. Brook takes this time to pull the trigger while the witch isn't concentrating and the arrow goes strait through the witches heart.

The witch disappears in a horrible high pitched scream with only a poof of smoke and ashes to remain. Rosemary quickly gathers up the ashes in a back and hands them to the miller.

"Put these ashes in a mirror box then bury it. After that, your witch shall never bother you again," she assures him.

The miller nods happily and giggles gleefully.

"The witch is gone, the witch is dead tehe," he turns around and goes to walk off but Rosemary clears her throat.

"Oh right," he says as he hands her a bag full of gold.

He then skips out of the shed and into the town singing of how the witch is dead. Rosemary looks at Brook and smiles.

"Another job well done sis,"

Brook takes a deep breath and nods. At that moment, a fat man walks out and a BAM is heard from where the "Witch" disappeared.

"OW, BORRIS YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO JUST LET THE ROPE GO AND DROP ME," a lanky man shrieks as he rips off the witch costume and stomps over to Rosemary.

"Why do I have to be the witch? You two are the women," the lanky man pouts.

Rosemary laughs and shakes her head,

"But you fit the job so well," she says.

Borris, the fat man, smiles then looks at Rosemary and nudges Elrow, the lanky one, in the ribs. Elrow coughs and nods.

"Ah, right I forgot. Um, Rosemary? Me and Borris…we want a raise in pay. We want 20 percent instead of 10," Elrow just comes out and says.

Rosemary blinks and laughs.

"Well, why didn't you just say so? Sure, here," Rosemary grabs about 10 coins from the bag the old miller gave them and tosses them at Elrow.

Borris and Elrow smile and split the money before getting all the equipment together. Brook smiles at them, shakes her head, and helps them get the stuff in their equipment wagon.

"Where to now girls?" Borris asks.

Rosemary gets on her horse and thinks for a moment.

"I hear there's a town not far from here who are having children going missing. Of course that means that someone else has obviously been catching on to our business and decided to have a share in the wealth. What do you say we go and teach these amateurs not to mess with the Sister's Grim?" she smirks at the Borris.

Borris nods, get on the wagon, grabs the reigns to the two horses, and waits on Rosemary to lead the way.


End file.
